List of clans
Here, you can edit this page to add the name of a clan, with a link to a clan website, if you have one. For clans that use Palringo ( is a free chat app for both ios and android usually used by gaming clans to declare wars, recruit members, etc.). * Please add clans in the correct area. * Please follow the style of this page. Go to Source mode by clicking it on the top-right of the edit screen to make it more clear. * Do not add images other than the clan logo. * Do not edit clan decriptions if you are not part of the clan, even if you think the section can be improved. Taking care of the appearance is the clan's business. * Edits that remove content from other clans will be reverted. The text you provide can be changed by any other user. If you want your clan description secure, please . You will get notified when this page is changed. 777 This is home to the Lucky 777 clan. They usually are really challenging to beat. Especially 777alexlee777 and 777chrislee777. I think they work in pairs, but that may not be true. They usually play Warefare or Team Battle. By the way 777alexlee777 is really good with the R780 written by DarkWolf Reply: Tell us what accounts you play on 777chrislee777 777alexlee777 [ A ASZ (Alpha Squad Z) Use any automatic gun or sniper. We play every Saturday 10:00am UK time. We do all gamemodes. Leader is 4TB-Gecko. If you want to join send me a message on youtube (im called hotdeaths) or meet in the Game on Saturday. Its will be an alert team battle. Also change your clan to ASZ. Please join and thanks for reading. B BANE This is the Clan of Bane himself.We are necessary evil.we are out to take out the best clans out there.Founder Aquil Aqii invites players out there seeking to join in our road to conquest.We accept any player, regardless of K/D or W/L ratios but only after a test match with either the leader or one of its commanders...for more info msg the BANE clan at palringo. C CS (Chaotic Soldiers) Website: thatcsclan.webs.com D DBZ Just a DBZ fan clan. No matter what does your K/D or W/D is, just use the Z logo. DUDE Leader: dudejimmybillcream RANK: fourth blue badge specialty Weapons: Compakt, KR-200, 40mm Thor GLP. Ideal Match: Backfire Manhunt. Co leader: dudeJimbobDelly13 RANK: First blue badge. Specialty weapons: Compakti, Charbtek. Ideal Match: Paradise VIP. To join write your name on this exact page in this format: Name:emrakh12525 RANK:gold 3 rank 47 Specialty Weapons: Ideal match:tea battle dog days and landfall To join you must be at least a third green badge and you must have a KD of 0.55 or more. DN (Darkest Nation) A nation of elites brought to existence by the merciless and mysterious Darkestdays. This nation will overshadow the IOS platform and conquer the world's attention with unprecedented challenge and inflict traumatizing fear for many years to come. For more information visit us at darkestnation.webs.com. DNm (Darkest Nation Mass) A sub-division of Darkest Nation that welcomes everyone regardless of skill or prestige. It was made specifically because we believe that everyone matters, perhaps not in MC4, but in many other more important aspects of gaming. We believe in you and we will walk the same path that you do. Visit us at http://darkestnationmass.webs.com/ E EsT (Eagle Strikers Team) owner-XaB_teran98rock co-owner- Tootsie My name is teran98rock. TOOTSIE and I decided to create a new clan called EsT It stands for Eagle Strikers Team. Our recruitment point is to recruit high level players with a kd ratio of 2.0 and up if you're interested please join our palringo group clan. We'll test your skills and if you make it you'll be in EsT clan. We hope to build a high level clan. Please come and join EsT. Come we'll be the best clan or at least be in the first places. We accept assault and sniper players єѕт_тєяαη98яσ¢к and TOOTSIE are anxious to see your amazing skills And trick shots. Come and Join!! our official website http://eagle-strikers-team.webs.com/ ERAF (20th Equestrian Royal Assault Force) Welcome to ERAF. Our main goal is to protect our great land of Equestria and stomp out all terrorism in the human world and the land of the Ponyfolk. Anyone is welcome. For the Princesses! URA! F FeaR Sniping FeaR Sniping was founded by Proto (Founder & Leader). Basically FeaR is the best clan for Sniping. They recruit the most skilled snipers and trickshooters on iOS (only recorders). They have 2.5K Subscribers on youtube. Check them out on YouTube. You can ask to join the clan on Palringo, join sniping. FearUs FearUs was founded by an anonymous hacker, only known as FearUs_00. FearUs is only avalible to modders, and if you want to join, just make an account following that format. For example, FearUs_08. G GER ? H H3X Clan Made by didduzz For anyone who uses assault rifles or snipers ;) I J JAWZ ? K L LIFE Hello I will today introduce to LIFE clan.I am one of the members we have clan battles,scrims.etc.We recruit on players skills K.D doesnt mean anything in my opinion.We Do not Have Palringo But we use MessageMe for our Clan chat.If you wish to try out for our clan message the owner and see if he/she will accept you.We make up games like Infected to play.You Probably may have heard of it.Its the best.We look forward for the future and Our Clan will be #1 Someday.Stay Tuned For More Info!.The Owners Of LIFE Clan is Khanny,and Musti.So if you want to test your skills contact us and we will test you :). -Anonymous <.< >.> Clan M MarK Best Russian Android and iOS clan. Founder - pushinkaaa. Clan Member: AlexAiR1996 MasTer_TaKtO SAHARCOREJZ MARK Faze HAZELITAINFASTO MEX Android and IOS. Founder - (MEX) The_kingz23 N NBD (Never Back Down) One of the newest clans to MC4. Mostly a mid-ranged assault clan, close range works too. We do clan matches and inter-clan team battles. We also give tips and tricks if needed. Must have a k/d ratio of 0.75 or more. Must also be rank 50 or more. Contact with Parlingo: NBD Clan. Ask to join or just get any questions answered. O P PQS (Pro Quickscopers) We are mostly a console clan for MW2, MW3, AND Black Ops, but we support iOS games like MC2 and MC3. We are mostly quickscopers, but join if you don't quickscope, and are looking for a friendly clan.. Our Website Q R RAZR Founder: (RAZR)gamerdudemc4 or Razer_Noobsler Sniping and assault teams separate. Visit the Facebook group page! Link underneath https://www.facebook.com/groups/599001573548275/ https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/115984192293728141703 We need atleast 10 Members in this clan to be going so all the support would help. ALSO VISIT OUR GOOGLE PLUS PAGE! CREATED BY GAMERDUDEMC4. ASK-TO JOIN CLAN ONLY. MUST TELL YOUR STATS IN THE GAME OR THE FOLLOWING 1. What level (atleast lvl 30 noob) 2. What prestige 3. K/D ratio must be above 0.50 or atleast .50 it might seem low but we'll have to train to get better! When you are in the clan use (RAZR) or (R4zR) either of them are fine. Must join google plus or facebook group so we know how many people are in the clan. RC Leader:FSKRC_CRuSH_YoU Awesome Modern COmbat 4 Clan Realmadrid10 email me if interested in joining squad at gonzalo.delama@yahoo.com. K/D does not matter. Team name is Razor Squad. No noobs, hackers, ect. I am team leader ( under the name Gonza715 ). You do as i say, but i will let you choose classes, skills, weapons, and coustomized weapons. IOS ONLY. Experience dose not matter. I am open to all. As i said, email me at address below gonzalo.delama@yahoo.com. R.P.Gz (Really Pissed Gamerz) An elite clan spectualted to take out hackers. Founder: RPGTheNerfNut S SaD (Search and Destroy) - Must be a german/english player - Must have a 1,5 K/D - NO Noobtuber - Only on ANDRIOD The Silver Legion Website can be found HERE. SxC (Supreme xtreme Carnage) Its leader is SxC_Jok3R, it is the benchmark for all assault clans before it. SFS (Strike Force Squadron) Leader: (SFS)GunFuMaster. Specialty: Specializes in having a different class per person in a battle. Requirements: Must have at least 1.5 KDR, must be at least War Veteran 5. Recruitment: Testing of counter-weaponry skills and loadouts of potential recruits. The Compakt-665 is banned from use in this clan since we do not like being unfair with glitches and overpowered weapons in the game. We use brains, and we do not like the popular "MLG All Aim No Brain" playstylee. Zone Control and Team Deathmatch are what we usually play. Recruit requirements- Front Line- 1v1 shotgun and knifing match, Shotgun suggested Assault- KR-200 1v1 with Manhunt, assault rifle suggested Support- Warfare 1v1, long ranged assault rifle suggested Demolitions- 1v1 on Destruction, LMG/AR hybrid suggested Stealth- 1v1 on Team Battle w/ sniper rifles, no quickscoping SyNc Leader: FSK_AnTiDotE Co Leaders: FSk_Jwae SyNc_Exoc3t Platform: iOS Gun Type: Assualt Requirements: Beat Our Punk A** Ni*** In A Test Palringo: Clan T TaMe Gaming Community TaMe was created in May 2013 to bring together iOS gamers from around the globe, to provide them Head Quarters (Clan) where they can share their backgrounds, experience, and interests in teamwork and tactics, as well as providing them with an environment that allows a "friends-first" experience in the online community. TaMe provides Ranking Structure for the community, There are a lot of iOS games we look in to, mostly Modern Combat Series. There is only one requirement! When Signing up for the forum please start the username with TaMe_ ------ SignUp here: Click Here TbS This is my Clan, TbS, The best Shooters.We are a very good stealth Killing clan.we love our guns and will still kill.I created the CLAN my self.people that are in our clan are: TbS Oleg Olah (me) TbS WakaBullet TbS SxC_H3NR1K TbS Lukas Buivydas TbSowais nazim TcO The Chosen Ones Join TcO for a fant@$tic MC4 experience. We are a well rounded clan, looking to become big in the Modern Combat Community. We are Android only, and are both a sniping and assaulting clan. If you are interested in joining, find and contact the Supreme Leader Commander Sir TcO RELOAD_47. :D Members include: (Co-Leader) TcO PringlesCan (That'd be me cuz the Supreme Commander is kinda lazy...) ;) TcO KTA_D4RK_T_F1R3 TcO_GR1M_R3AP3R TcO Mustafa224 TcO p_diponegoro TcO ichbinummer1 TcO worthless1 (possibly inactive) TcO COMMANDO_99 TcO kbfan26 TcO jaspergor #TURK Clan leader is "TURKEmirhanwhy" This clan is creating for nations of Turkey. We are on Modern Combat 4. Member of TURK TURKEmirhanwhy (LEADER OF TURK CLAN) TURKtcsalih TURKSamed Ali Yildirim TURKadilmalkoc TURKBarbarosPro TURKEren Imdat TURKMesut Ey. TURKnazmielcim TURKBerkeTosun TURKTC Okan M. TURKTolga Baltaci TURKmetehan2000 U UNMC United Nations Marine Corp. We are small alliance but hoping to have some member to join us. There are the commander; apword1799, and co-commander; tranitime55. Join in out Palingo chat to meet us, United Nation Marine Corp. We accept any players with more k/d ratio of 0.75 from any style, from assult to sniper. We hope to see you there soldier. UNMC Clan's Website V VILE VILE is an Android clan that is very active and competitive. We are a combination of Snipers and Assault shooters. We have our own facebook group if anyone is willing to join. To join the clan, you must pass our test. If you fail, you join our sub clan, VIRE. The test is not easy, so be ready for a challenge! Have fun! Leader: VILEThe_Devils_Grin 'Alt. Leader: ' VILEDeadWormX 'Co-leader: ' VILEDaso34 'Snipe Leader: ' VILErajaconan 'Snipe Co-Leader: ' VILEkdog93ko 'Assault Co-Leaders: ' VILEthedeadgun2 VILEfidotimes2 W X XS The X-striker is a clan only for elite, you will never see them. If you do, your doom is near. The leader is kalvy and the co-leader is crabiefire. prepare to be doomed. Can't beat us? Join... PREPARE TO BE DOOMED!!!!! MUAHAHAHA Y YOLO The One. The Only. The YOLO Clain Will Reign Terror Upon You All, And Defeat All Who Stand In The Way. (i.e. SxC, and Dark Nation) Y.ou O.ughtta L.ook O.ut Z ZAKU All welcome Zeus King of Gods. Best of the best. Join now-- Zeus Founder: KoreanMilitary Zeta Russian Android clan. Founder: nekit7z. ZTG (Zero Tech Gaming) Owner: ZTG_Exoc3t iOS Gaming Clan - Assualt Palringo: ZeroTechGaming Category:Out of universe Category:Lists